What you don't know
by Koike27
Summary: Narutos Eltern kamen bei einem Unfall ums Leben, oder doch nicht? Was steckt wirklich dahinter? Und wer sind diese Männer und was wollen sie? AU. Sasuke x Naruto
1. Der Anfang Naruto

**What you don't know – Kapitel 1**

**Der Anfang (Naruto)**

Part: 1/?  
Titel: Der Anfang (Naruto)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha  
Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Krimi

_Und wieder eine neue FF von mir. Ich wollte mal eine Naruto-FF schreiben, die hier in unserer Welt spielt - ohne Ninjas. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Jedes Kap ist aus einer anderen Sicht geschrieben. Diesmal aus Narutos._

* * *

Ein blondhaariger junger Mann saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Bank. Er sah betrübt aus. Doch was war der Grund seiner Betrübnis?  
Eigentlich sollte er doch glücklich sein. Immerhin hatte er einen Freund, der ihn über alles liebte und den er über alles liebte. Sie waren schon fast ein Jahr zusammen und in zwei Tagen hatten sie ihren ersten gemeinsamen Jahrestag. Eigentlich jeder Grund, nicht betrübt zu sein.  
Der junge Mann mit dem Namen Naruto und dem Aussehen wie ein Engel, wie sein Freund es immer beschrieb, hielt ein Fotoalbum in den Armen, was er am Durchblättern war.  
Dabei liefen Tränen seine sonnengeküsste Haut hinab. Es waren Bilder, die ihn mit seiner Familie zeigte. Doch niemand wusste, dass sie tot waren und er alleine lebte. Selbst seine Lehrer nicht.  
Sie wunderten sich zwar immer, wieso dessen Eltern nie zu einem Elternabend erschienen, aber dachten sich nichts dabei.  
Auch sein Freund hatte bisher keinen Verdacht gehabt. Er war eher froh, dass niemand da war. Immerhin hatten sie so Zeit für sich alleine.

Als er Schritte hörte, klappte er das Album wieder zu, steckte es in seine Tasche und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Niemand sollte sehen, dass er geweint hatte.  
Keine Minute später erkannte er die Gestalt, die auf ihn zulief. Es war ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen. Der blonde Engel wartete lächelnd auf ihn und sie lagen sich beide sogleich in den Armen. Ein kurzer Kuss und ihm ging es wieder gut.  
Wie sehr er ihn doch brauchte, wie sehr ihm sein Freund die fehlende Geborgenheit gab, die ihm doch so sehr fehlte. Dieser hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sein blonder Engel geweint hatte, und beide machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg zu ihm nach Hause. Schnee fiel aus den Wolken und bedeckte den Boden. Es würde bald Weihnachten sein, das wusste er.

Als Naruto mit seinem Freund dessen Haus erreichte, wo dieser mit seiner Familie lebte, war seine Stimmung in seinem Inneren immer noch etwas bedrückt.  
Wie sehr er sich eine Familie herbeisehnte. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, folgte er seinem Freund in dessen Zimmer.  
Sie unterhielten sich und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Dem blonden Engel half es ein wenig von der Welt abzuschalten und seine toten Eltern für einen Moment zu vergessen.

Als es Abend war, verließ er seinen Freund, nachdem er ihm einen Abschiedskuss verabschiedet hatte. Er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung.  
Dort angekommen legte er erst einmal seine Tasche ab und holte das Fotoalbum heraus. Erneut blieb sein Blick auf den Bildern hängen und erneut benetzten Tränen seine sonnengeküsste Haut.  
Seine Eltern hatten ihn viel zu früh allein gelassen. Immer fragte er sich nach dem wieso, sehnte er sich doch so sehr nach ihnen.  
Sie waren so plötzlich verstorben. Man hatte sie tot aufgefunden. Unfall, hieß es in der Öffentlichkeit, doch Naruto hatte immer mehr den Verdacht, dass es Mord gewesen war.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er legte das Album zur Seite. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als plötzlich die Tür eingetreten wurde und drei Männer, mit schwarzen Masken verhüllt in einem ebenso schwarzen Mantel, mit Pistolen in der Hand auf ihn zukamen.  
Den blonden Engel packte die Angst. Was wollten sie von ihm? Ängstlich wich er zurück, sich immer noch dieselbe Frage stellend.  
„Bengel, sag uns, wo die Informationen deiner Eltern sind", sprach der Anführer mit einer eiskalten Stimme und richtete die Pistole immer noch auf ihn.  
Naruto wusste nicht, wovon diese Leute sprachen. Welche Informationen wollte sie und woher sollte er wissen, wo sie zu finden waren.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er mit so wenig Angst in seiner Stimme, wie er konnte, obwohl ihm schon die Knie schlotterten vor Angst.

Die Gestalten lachten grauenhaft und ein Schuss ertönte. Ein Bild, das knapp neben ihm war, fiel von der Wand. Naruto riss entsetzt die Augen auf, bevor der Anführer näher kam und sagte: „Sag uns, jetzt, verdammt noch mal, wo diese Sachen sind, sonst trifft der nächste Schuss!"  
Die Stimme klang kalt und schneidend. Aber welche Informationen meinte dieser Kerl? Angst war in seinen Augen zu lesen. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", wimmerte er mit ängstlicher Stimme. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, von welchen Informationen sie sprechen."  
Die Männer schauten sich kurz an, aber schienen dem blonden Engel zu glauben. Sie drehten sich noch einmal kurz um und der Anführer sagte mit seiner kalten und abweisenden Stimme: „Wir kommen wieder und ich warne dich. Das nächste Mal hast du die Informationen."  
Ein weiterer Schuss fiel und traf seine rechte Schulter. „Sonst treffen wir das nächste Mal dein Herzen."

Der blonde Engel hielt sich mit der linken Hand auf die verletzte Schulter. Sie schmerzte ungemein. Immer noch schien das alles wie ein Traum, doch die Kugel in seiner Schulter war der Beweis, dass es keiner war.  
Sich immer noch fragend, was diese Kerle mit seinen Eltern zu tun hatten und welche Informationen diese Leute meinten, schleppte er sich zum Telefon, um den Notarzt zu holen, doch die Leitung war durchgeschnitten worden.  
Er wusste, dass die Wunde behandelt werden müsste, doch wo sollte er hin? Zu Sasuke wollte er nicht, da dieser sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen würde.  
Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach, als ihm einfiel, dass einer seiner Lehrer in der Nähe wohnte. Immer noch die Hand auf die Wunde drückend, machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihm, doch leider verlor er schon auf dem Weg jede Menge Blut.  
Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto verschwommener wurde seine Sicht. Er schaffte es nur noch die Klingel zu betätigen, bevor er in eine tiefe befreiende Ohnmacht fiel.

* * *

_Das war Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Kommis freuen.__  
_**_Koike27_**


	2. Der Fund Iruka

**What you don't know**

**Der Fund (Iruka)**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: Der Fund (Iruka)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Stories außer. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Krimi

* * *

Iruka Umino fragte sich, wer so spät am Abend wohl geklingelt hätte. Etwas müde ging er zur Tür und öffnete diese. „Wer ist da?" fragte er, doch niemand war da.  
Gerade als er die Tür wieder schließen wollte, glaubte er doch, dass es ein Scherz von irgendwelchen Kindern sei, blickte er nach unten und sah einen seiner Schüler.  
Es war Naruto und er lag ohnmächtig am Boden in einer kleinen Lache aus Blut. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was war dem Jungen bloß passiert? Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und legte ihn auf sein Sofa, bevor er den Notarzt verständigte.  
Dem Jungen musste unbedingt geholfen werden, das wusste er, hatte er doch schon genug erlebt.

Der Notarzt kam auch fünf Minuten später und der Junge wurde auf eine Trage gelegt und in den Krankenwagen geschoben. Da er nicht mit ihm verwandt war, durfte er nicht mitfahren, deshalb erkundigte er sich nur nach dem Krankenhaus, bevor er ihnen mit seinem Auto folgte.  
Etwas später kam er auch an diesem an und ihm wurde am Empfang berichtet, nachdem er nachgefragt hatte, dass der Junge mit dem Namen Naruto Uzumaki sich gerade in der Notaufnahme im OP befände.  
Er nickte, dass er verstanden hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu eben diesem Operationssaal. Er wartete vor der Tür auf das Ende der Operation und Ergebnissen.  
Er musste unbedingt wissen, was mit diesem Jungen passiert war und was das für eine Wunde an seiner Schulter war.

Ganze drei Stunden dauerte die Operation und erst dann bekam er einen Arzt zu Gesicht. Nach Nachfragen wurde ihm berichtet, dass Naruto eine Kugel aus der rechten Schulter entfernt wurde und die Blutung gestoppt wurde.  
Es habe nur solange gedauert, da sich die Kugel an einer ziemlich ungünstigen Position befunden hätte. Der Braunhaarige dankte dem Arzt für diese Information, bevor er ihn erneut etwas fragte. Der Arzt antwortete, dass der Junge den heutigen Tag noch hier bleiben sollte, aber in etwa drei Stunden aufwachen würde, aber er jetzt schon besucht werden könnte.  
Iruka nickte, dass er verstanden hatte, und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Schüler. Dort angekommen konnte er sehen, dass dieser noch unter Narkose war. Eine Infusion war an seiner rechten Hand angebracht.  
Ein Verband an seiner rechten Schulter ließ nur noch erahnen, was da gewesen war, aber immer noch fragte er sich, wer ihn angeschossen haben könnte. Und wieso? Sollten etwa die Akatsuki dahinter gekommen sein, dass Kushina Uzumaki und Minato Namikaze einen Sohn hatten?  
Er hoffte wirklich, dass dem nicht so war, obwohl zurzeit alles das Gegenteil bewies. Er legte dem Jungen noch einen Zettel hin, bevor er das Krankenhaus verließ. Immerhin musste er morgen Unterricht geben und da Naruto nicht sein Sohn war, konnte er es auch nicht als Entschuldigung nehmen, den nächsten Tag nicht herzukommen.

Deshalb fuhr der Braunhaarige nach Hause, nachdem er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei seinem Schüler. Wenn die Akatsuki nämlich wirklich von Narutos Existenz wüssten, wäre er wirklich in großer Gefahr.  
Schon damals hatten sie seine Eltern umgebracht und nun würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal davor verschrecken, ein Kind zu töten.  
Er fuhr sein Auto an den Straßenrand, bevor er sich in sein Haus begab. Iruka machte sich bettfertig, bevor er letztendlich auch Schlafen ging. Die letzten Gedanken galten dem Blondschopf, bevor er einschlief. Wie sollte er den Mitschülern klar machen, dass Naruto heute nicht kam?

Er wurde durch seinen Wecker geweckt. Dennoch war er undendlich müde, hatte er doch gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen. Es war nun sechs Uhr morgens und verschlafen machte sich Iruka Umino auf in die Küche. Er brauchte dringend eine Tasse Kaffee. Nachdem er die Maschine angestellt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche war unbedingt notwendig.  
Nach eben dieser, ging er wieder in die Küche und trank seinen Kaffee und aß sein Frühstück. Nachdem er sich etwas für die Schule gemacht und sich angezogen hatte, ging es ihm etwas besser, obwohl die Müdigkeit immer noch an ihm nagte.  
Dennoch stieg er mit all seinen Sachen, die er heute brachte, in den Wagen und fuhr zur Schule. Dort angekommen parkte er dieses und machte sich mit den Sachen auf den Weg zur Direktorin, um ihr die Sache mit dem Jungen zu erklären.  
Gähnend kam er dort auch an und betrat ihr Büro. Die Schulleiterin war eine blonde, etwas ältere Frau mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Jeder wusste, dass sie gerne Sake trank und einen Teil ihres Verdienstes fürs Glücksspiel ausgab.  
Dennoch war sie eine kompetente Frau.

Als Iruka ins Büro trat, hob diese ihren Kopf. Sie war mal wieder auf der Tischplatte eingeschlafen. „Was darf ich für sie tun, ?" fragte sie etwas verschlafen.  
Angesprochener atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er ihr sagte: „Ich möchte Naruto Uzumaki für heute krank melden. Er wurde gestern angeschossen und liegt im Krankenhaus hier in Konoha. Er wird erst morgen entlassen."  
Die Direktorin nickte, da sie verstanden hatte, und der Braunhaarige verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von ihr, bevor er sich auf in den Unterricht machte.

* * *

_So, das war Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat._

_Nun aber zu den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**sweet1358:**__ Danke für deinen Review. Auch wenn es ein wenig kurz war. Es freut mich trotzdem zu hören, dass es dir gefallen hat._

_So, das war es leider. Ich würde mich über jedes Review freuen, was ich noch bekomme zu meiner Story._

_Lg,__  
_**_Koike27_**


	3. Sorge Sasuke

**What you don't know**

**Sorge (Sasuke)**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: Sorge (Sasuke)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Krimi

_Nicht wundern, dass es erst einmal mit einer Art Flashback beginnt._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke lief lächelnd auf seinen blonden Engel zu. Selbst so dick eingepackt sah er immer noch wunderschön aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen sich beide in den Armen. Wie er doch die Wärme seines Blondschopfs genoss.  
Er hob dessen Kinn an und beide versanken in diesem Kuss. Wie er doch die Berührungen des Blondschopfs liebte und wie glücklich ihn sie machten.  
Nach dem Kuss gingen sie beide Hand in Hand zu ihm, dabei die Umgebung betrachtend. Der Schnee, den sie beide umgab, machte seinen Engel noch mehr zu einem, denn in der weißen Pracht sah dieser einfach wunderschön aus. Die Tatsache ließ ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht erscheinen, bevor sie beide die Wohnung seiner Familie erreichten.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Tür auf und gemeinsam machte sie sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er wollte nicht unbedingt auf seine Eltern treffen, die anscheinend etwas gegen seinen blonden Engel hatten und immer seinen älteren Bruder bevorzugten. Er mochte sie einfach nicht, denn seit Monaten lagen sie ihm mit der Tatsache im Ohr, dass er mehr für die Schule tun sollte, doch das würde seine Zeit mit seinem Freund verhindern und das kurz vor ihrem ersten Jahrestag. Das war einfach unverzeihlich.  
Er unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihm über Nebensächlichkeiten, genoss dafür umso mehr die Zweisamkeit und die Nähe des Blonden. Die kleinen Schmetterlingsküsse, die auf seiner Haut wie Feuer brannten und sie beide glücklich machten, tauschten sie aus. Die Zeit verging nach der Meinung des Schwarzhaarigen zu schnell. Es war bald wieder abends und Zeit für seinen Freund nach Hause zu gehen, obwohl er ihn viel lieber bei sich behalten hätte, aber er wollte seinen blonden Engel zu nichts zwingen. Einen leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss später, verließ der Blondschopf sein Zuhause und er war wieder alleine.  
Sehnsüchtig blickte er ihm nach, wollte doch am liebsten bei ihm sein. Sie würden sich erst am nächsten Tag vor dem Schultor wiedersehen, wie immer.

Etwas betrübt ging er ins Bett und schlief auch schnell ein, wollte er doch so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihm sein, hatte er doch das ungute Gefühl, dass heute etwas passieren würde.  
Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, rieb sich Sasuke die Augen, bevor er ins Bad schlürfte. Auch wenn er immer pünktlich kam, war er doch eher ein Morgenmuffel, was niemand als sein blonder Engel wusste. Der Gedanke an den Blondschopf trieb ihn ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht und das baldige Wiedersehen gab ihm die nötige Motivation, sich zu beeilen.  
Doch als er an dem Schultor auf ihn wartete, war niemand da und wie er feststellen musste, kam auch niemand, außer seine Freunde, aber von seinem blonden Engel fehlte jede Spur, was ihm Sorgen bereitete.  
Denn heute stand Englisch, das Lieblingsfach seines Engels, auf dem Stundenplan und er wusste, dass dieser das niemals verpassen wollte, außer wenn er wirklich krank oder ihm etwas ernsthaft passiert war. Gestern erschien ihm sein blonder Engel aber noch relativ gesund, weshalb er das Erstere ausschloss. Was mag passiert sein?  
Als es zum Stundenanfang klingelte, begab er sich mit sorgenvollem Gesicht in den Klassenraum. Dort wurde er von seiner Lehrerin für das Zuspätkommen bestraft und musste den Rest der Stunde vor dem Klassenraum verbringen, was ihm auch Recht war, denn so konnte er versuchen, seinen blonden Engel anzurufen.  
Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer des Blonden, doch niemand ging dran. Er sprach einige Worte auf den Anrufbeantworter, bevor er die Handynummer wählte, doch wieder ging sein Freund nicht dran. Nachdem er einige Worte auf die Mailbox gesprochen hatte, legte er auf und wartete ab, in der Hoffnung seinen Engel nur verpasst zu haben oder dass dieser verschlafen hatte.  
Doch auch in der Pause fand er ihn nicht, auch nicht an deren gemeinsamen Platz. Auch keiner von deren gemeinsamen Freunden wusste, wo dieser war. Immer mehr bestätigte sich sein Verdacht, dass ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen war, machte er sich dabei selbst Vorwürfe, weil er ihn gestern nicht nach Hause begleitet hatte. Was mag passiert sein?

Erst als sie Geschichte bei deren Klassenlehrer hatten, schien der Uchiha jemanden zu entdecken, der vielleicht wusste, wo sein blonder Engel war und was mit ihm sei. Denn als ihr Sensei Iruka die Klassenliste durchlas, um die Namen durchzugehen und festzustellen wer fehlte.  
Den direkt nach seinem Namen machte er eine kleine Pause und übersprang den Namen seines Freundes und fuhr fort mit dem Namen eines blonden Mädchens, Ino Yamanaka.  
Er beschloss nach der Stunde seinen Lehrer darauf anzusprechen, in der Hoffnung, endlich etwas über den Verbleib seines Engels zu erfahren.  
Nach der Stunde, als der Rest schon den Klassenraum verließ, packte er seine Sachen gemütlich ein und wartete, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten. Er ging sofort nach vorne.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Sasuke?"  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich wollte sie noch fragen, ob sie etwas über den Verbleib von Naruto Uzumaki wissen."  
Sasuke konnte in dem Gesicht seines Lehrers ablesen, dass dieser sehr wohl etwas wusste und mit sich rang, es ihm zu erzählen, aber es letztendlich tat.  
„Ja, ich weiß, wo sich dein Freund aufhält. Er liegt im Konoha Hospital."  
Das ‚Freund' klang so zweideutig, wie es nur ging. Erschrocken riss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf. Sein Freund im Krankenhaus? Was mag ihm passiert sein?  
Schnell bedankte er sich bei seinem Lehrer für die vertrauliche Information und verabschiedete er sich von ihm. Dann machte er sich so schnell, wie er konnte, auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.  
Die Sorge übermannte ihn und ließ seine sonst so gefühlskalte Fassade bröckeln, denn er fürchtete, dass dem Menschen, der ihm am wichtigsten von allen war, etwas Schreckliches passiert war.  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen erkundigte er sich nach dem Zimmer des Blonden und ging, die Schultasche in der Hand, zu dem Zimmer.  
Sein Herz klopfte verräterisch laut, was aber scheinbar niemand wahrnahm. Er war einfach voller Sorge und betrat nach einer Weile das Zimmer seines Freundes.

* * *

_Also das war das dritte Kap meiner FF. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen. Das nächste Kap wird aus Narutos Sicht sein._

_  
__Lg,_

_  
__eure __**Koike27**_


	4. Krankenhaus Naruto

**What you don't know**

**Krankenhaus (Naruto)**

Part: 4/?

Titel: Krankenhaus (Naruto)

Autorin: Koike

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Krimi

* * *

Das erste, was Naruto wahrnahm, als er aufwachte, war eine ungewohnte Helligkeit und den Geruch des Waschmittels, das der Gegenstand, auf dem er lag, in der Luft versprühte. Dann verspürte er die Weichheit des Gegenstandes, auf dem er lag, als er seine Augen der ungewohnten Helligkeit wegen geschlossen hatte.

Er öffnete die Augen erneut, um sich wieder ans Licht zu gewöhnen, was ihm auch gelang. Der blonde Engel blickte sich im Zimmer um und erkannte zu seinem Leidwesen, dass er sich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Scheinbar war es auch dasselbe Gebäude, in dem damals die Ärzte versagt hatten, seine Eltern zu retten.

Sein Blick fiel als nächstes zum Fenster, während eine Traurigkeit seine Seele und seine Mimik befiel. Der Gedanke an seine toten Eltern war für ihn seit den letzten Tagen immer schwerer geworden, da bald auch ihr Todestag war.

Während er sich in seinem Bett langsam aufrichtete und nun hinsetzte, war sein Blick immer noch gen Fenster gerichtet, als sich plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und jemand hereintrat, der sofort auf ihn zueilte.

Der Blauäugige, immer noch in Gedanken verstrickt, blickte immer noch heraus, sehend, dass er mit seiner anfänglichen Vermutung wirklich Recht hatte. Der Ausblick bewies, dass es ein ähnliches Zimmer, vielleicht eine Etage darüber war, in dem seine Eltern die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens verbracht hatten.

Kurz danach schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um ihn und drückten ihn fest an einen anderen Körper, dessen Geruch er nur zu gut kannte. Immerhin würde morgen ihr erster Jahrestag sein, auf den er sich so freute, auch wenn kurz danach ein schlimmerer Tag folgen würde.

Das junge Paar hatte beschlossen, den Tag natürlich gemeinsam bei Naruto zu Hause zu verbringen, sofern dieser natürlich wieder entlassen werden würde.

Der blonde Engel genoss die Umarmung seines Freundes, war ihm doch gestern Abend in dem Gedanken, dass er sterben könnte, klar geworden, dass dieser der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben ist und er ihn niemals in seinem Leben missen will.

Es herrschte absolute Stille, während die Beiden die Nähe des Anderen einfach genossen, als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde und ein Arzt mit einem Gast das friedliche Bild der beiden Schüler betrachtete.

Doch der Gast wusste, dass er etwas Wichtiges mit dem Blonden ohne seinen Freund besprechen musste.

Ein Räuspern riss den Blauäugigen aus seinen Gedanken, bevor er sich von seinem Freund löste und zur Tür blickte, wo ein Arzt und ein grauhaariger Mann, Kakashi Hatake, stand. Er kannte ihn als besten Freund seiner Eltern, der sich um ihn, als er klein war, mit Iruka Umino, seinem Lehrer, gekümmert hatte.

Dieser Mann trug eine schwarze Hose und Stiefel und dazu passend ein weißes Hemd, während sein Blick und eine kleine Geste ihm verhieß, dass er nachher alleine mit ihm, ohne seinen Freund, reden wollte.

Er nickte, bevor er sich seinem Freund zuwandte, ihn kurz küsste, die Worte, dass er bitte gehen sollte, aber er sich bei ihm melden würde, sobald er hier raus sei, sagte, bevor er ihn noch einmal etwas länger küsste dann zusah, wie sein der Schwarzhaarige mit einem etwas geknickten Blick das Zimmer und das Gebäude verließ. Zweiteres war durch das Fenster in seinem Zimmer zu sehen.

Nachdem der Uchiha gegangen war, untersuchte der Arzt die Wunde an seiner Schulter noch einmal und diagnostizierte ihm, dass soweit alles verheilt war und er das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfe, wenn er die Schulter und den dazugehörigen Arm die nächsten Tag weiterhin schone.

Der blonde Engel nickte dem Arzt zu und versprach das Geforderte ihm, bevor dieser dann zufrieden den Raum verließ, ihm aber noch sagend, dass er die Entlassungspapiere an der Rezeption zurücklege, damit der Blauäugige sie mitnehmen könnte.

Nachdem schließlich auch der Arzt den Raum verlassen hatte, sah der Blonde, wie sich der Grauhaarige neben ihn setzte und ein wichtiges Gespräch mit ihm begann, wusste dieser, dass der Raum abhörsicher war, hatte er es doch vorher festgestellt.

Er wandte sich an seinen Ziehvater, indem er ihn nach seinen Angreifern, den Akatsuki, fragte, doch Angesprochener blieb erst einmal still und atmete tief durch, bevor er ihm erklärte, dass er das nicht hier erklären würde und auch die falsche Person dafür sei. Stattdessen griff er nach dessen gesunden Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Krankenhaus, sehend, dass der Blonde ja neben seinem weißen Krankenhaus-T-Shirt immer noch die alte Hose vom letzten Tag trug. Während der Andere ihm mitteilte, dass seine Rektorin ihn sprechen und darüber aufklären würde, zog er noch schnell seine Turnschuhe an, natürlich verwirrt, wieso gerade diese Frau das wüsste.

Während des Weges zum Auto, hörte der Blauäugige nur von dem Anderen als einzige Information, dass die Akatsuki eine gesuchte Verbrecherorganisation sei, bevor er dem Anderen folgte, da er diesem vertraute, sich aber immer noch fragend, was seine Schulleiterin genau von ihm wollte und wusste.

An der Rezeption hatten sie natürlich die Entlassungspapiere, die zu beider Überraschung schon fertiggestellt waren, mitgenommen und waren mittlerweile in das schwarze Auto seines Ziehvaters gestiegen. Im Gesicht es Blonden zeichnete sich deutlich die Spur der Verwirrung ab, da es scheinbar um etwas sehr Wichtiges ging, sonst hätte sein Ziehvater schon mit ihm Krankenhaus darüber gesprochen und sie beide wären jetzt nicht unterwegs zu der Rektorin.

Nach einer halben Stunde stiller Fahrtszeit kamen sie an seiner Schule, die ihm jetzt am Nachmittag so unheimlich leer und düster vorkam. Die weißgrauen Wände der Gebäude schienen im Sonnenlicht komische Schatten zu werfen, die man nicht genau beschreiben konnte. Es war so, als würde das Gebäude etwas verbergen, fand der Betrachter, bevor er weitergezogen wurde.

Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht zum Beobachten, bevor sein ungewöhnlich ernster und stiller Ziehvater den blonden Engel weiterzog und nach einer Weile sie beide gemeinsam das Büro der Direktorin betraten, die beide mit ernster Miene den Anderen schon erwartet zu hatten schienen.

* * *

_So, da war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen.  
_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Die Wahrheit über Minato Namikaze und Ku

**What you don't know**

**Die Wahrheit über Minato Namikaze und Kushina Uzumaki (Tsunade)**

Part: 5/?

Titel: Die Wahrheit über Minato Namikaze und Kushina Uzumaki (Tsunade)

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Krimi

_Hey,_

_hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel der FF und dies löst, wie ihr schon sehen könnt anhand des Titels einige Geheimnisse für Naruto, seine Eltern betreffend. Es ist aus Tsunades Perspektive geschrieben._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_

* * *

_

Die Frau mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen und den blonden Haaren saß in ihrem Büro und wartete auf zwei Personen. Sie hatte nämlich heute direkt nach der Schule einen guten Freund und Arbeitspartner ihrerseits zu dem Jungen geschickt, auf den sie aufpassen sollte, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, und ihm einen Schulabschluss ohne sie zu ermöglichen.

Sie hatte damals zugestimmt und sollte erst nach dem Abschluss, falls Kushina und Minato nicht mehr dazu kommen würden, ihren Sohn über deren wahre Identität und deren wahre Berufe bzw. Tätigkeit aufklären.

Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Fenster, während sie auf die Unterlippe biss. Der Anschlag aber auf den jungen Uzumaki zwang die Rektorin den Jungen früher als geplant einzuweisen und ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Denn die Akatsuki waren schon damals unberechenbar gewesen und handelten sehr schnell, deshalb konnte sie nicht warten, ohne den Jungen und dessen Freund unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.

Ihr Blick blieb traurig, während sie draußen beobachtete, wie der Wind durch die Bäume wehte. Kushina und Minato waren gute Freunde gewesen und sie vermisste sie immer noch, vor allem Kushina war wie eine eigene Tochter gewesen, die sie nie hatte. Es war damals einfach unfair gewesen, dass sie einfach aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde, wollte sie doch nur glücklich eine Familie mit ihrem Ehemann und Sohn sein.

Ihre blauen Iridien, die sie Naruto vererbt hatte, strahlten kurz nach der Geburt so voller Glück und ein Jahr später wurden die Beiden einfach aus dem Leben ihres Sohnes gerissen.

Sie blickte sich weiter um, als sie zwei Gestalten sah, die langsam auf das Gebäude zuschritten. Es waren die beiden Personen, die sie erwartet hatte. Kurz schloss die Blonde noch einmal ihre Augen und schluckte, bevor sie tief durchatmete und ein ernster Blick in ihren Augen zu sehen war, der die Traurigkeit überspielte.

Sie setzte sich nun wieder auf ihren Stuhl und blickte in Richtung Tür, durch die keine fünf Minuten später der Grauhaarige mit dem blonden Schüler trat.

Mit einer kleinen Geste forderte sie den Uzumaki auf, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, während sie dem Grauhaarigen mit einem Blick klar machte, dass er hier erst einmal unerwünscht war.

Eine ungewohnte Stille herrschte in dem Raum, als sich die Tür nach dem Herausgehen des Grauhaarigen geschlossen hatte, bevor die Bernsteinäugige noch einmal tief durchatmete und das Gespräch begann.

„Naruto, danke, dass du so schnell kommen konntest und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich und Sasuke gestört habe, aber dieses Gespräch ist äußerst wichtig und je länger wir damit warten, desto gefährlicher könnte es für dich werden."

Sie erkannte den fragenden, verwirrten, aber auch teils ängstlichen Blick des Uzumakis, bevor sie ihn erneut ansprach:

„Ich möchte dich aber erst einmal bitten, mir zu erzählen, was sich an diesem Nachmittag oder Abend ereignet hat und was die Akatsuki von dir wollten! Ich bitte dich hierbei um Genauigkeit!"

Die Blonde erkannte Überraschung, aber auch ein wenig Angst in den blauen Seelenspiegeln des Anderen, bevor dieser kurz schluckte und erst langsam und stockend, aber später fließend, zu erzählen begann, was sich an jenem Abend zugetragen hatte.

Sie saugte jede einzelne Wort und jede Information in sich auf, schrieb einiges nieder, aber als der Junge von den Informationen, besser gesagt von den Dokumenten sprach, war Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass die Akatsuki bereits wussten, dass sie in dem Besitz dieser alten Dokumente waren, die das Schicksal der Welt besiegeln könnten. Denn in diesen Dokumenten war die Rede von einer uralten altägyptischen Waffe, die leichter herzustellen, aber genauso effektiv wie eine Atombombe sein sollte – nur eben ohne diese ganze Verseuchung.

Aber bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie von ihrem Gegenüber gleich gefragt, wer die Akatsuki seien und was es mit diesen Informationen auf sich hatte.

Kurz atmete sie durch, wusste sie doch, dass der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen war, doch sie begann erst einmal mit einer Frage:

„Naruto, bevor ich dir das jetzt erzähle, möchte ich dich fragen, was du über deine Eltern weißt und vor allem, welchen Beruf sie hatten."

Verwirrtheit und Verständnislosigkeit waren in den Augen des jungen Mannes, ihres Gegenüber, zu erkennen und er blickte sie direkt in den Augen, bevor er etwas zu verstehen schien und leise antwortete:

„Tsunade-sama, sie wissen so gut, wie ich, dass meine Eltern nicht mehr leben. Sie kamen damals um – ein Unfall, als ich gerade ein Jahr alt gewesen war. Was meine Eltern beruflich taten, weiß ich nicht, denn ich war ja damals gerade einmal EIN Jahr alt, als sie starben und diese verfluchten Kerle sie scheinbar ermordeten."

In der Stimme ihres Gegenübers erkannte sie Leid, Schmerz und Wut über die Mörder seiner Eltern, doch woher er das wusste, war ihr unbekannt. Die Stimme schwankte, wurde manchmal lauter, am Ende wieder leiser. Die Stimme spiegelte, wie früher bei Minato, die Emotionen wieder.

In der Hinsicht war er seinem Vater wirklich ähnlich. Kushina konnte sich da etwas besser beherrschen.

Warum gerade sie sich jetzt erinnerte und auf diesen Fakt stürzte, war ihr unbekannt, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich innerlich davor drücken wollte, diesem Jungen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Die Bernsteinfarbenäugige seufzte, bevor sie zu erzählen begann:

„Deine Eltern hatten nicht nur einen Beruf, der eine war ein Tarnberuf, der ihre wahre Arbeit verheimlichen sollte. Dein Vater, Minato Namikaze, gab sich als Rechtsanwalt aus, da sein Interesse immer schon beim Gesetz lag, während sich deine Mutter, Kushina Uzumaki, ihre wahre Arbeit als Kindergärtnerin tarnte. Sie liebte Kinder.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie glücklich sie war, als sie mit ihrem runden Bauch durch die Gegend lief und alle anstrahlte. Sie hatte sich damals so sehr auf dich gefreut und ihre Freude war ansteckend. Sie war damals so glücklich, auch als du geboren warst und dich auf dem Arm hielt. Der Schlafmangel, den Babys normalerweise bescherten, machte ihr nichts aus und sie trug dich überall hin zu Schau mit ihrem Mann an ihrer Seite.

Die Beiden waren so glücklich damals, weswegen sie auch kurz nach deiner Geburt heimlich heirateten, was ich aber auch erst später, vor allem nach ihrem Tod herausfand."

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, denn jetzt kam der schwierige, vor allem ungläubige Teil. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Blauäugigen, der jedes Wort aufzusaugen schien, denn es wurde nicht oft von den Beiden gesprochen, da es für alle Anwesenden und Freunde sehr traurig gewesen war.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, wieso sie heimlich heirateten, denn das war nur eine Folge ihres Doppellebens. Sie arbeiteten nämlich für den japanischen Geheimdienst als Agenten, ihnen wurde Selbstverteidigung, der Umgang mit neuen und alten Waffen und notwendige theoretische Kenntnisse beigebracht, die sie brauchten, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie beide waren wirklich außerordentlich gut und sie erledigten ihre Einsätze mit Präzision, Verstand und einer gewissen Leidenschaft. Sie waren außerordentliche Menschen, die uns in der Verfolgung von Akatsuki, einer gefürchteten Verbrecherorganisation, die mit der Mafia kooperiert, und anderen politischen Feinden immer vorangebracht haben.

Doch als nach ihrem letzten Auftrag, kurz nach deiner Geburt, in der sie sehr wichtige Informationen für uns holten, zogen sie sich deinetwegen zurück und wurden leider etwas unvorsichtig, was die Akatsuki ausnutzten und sie, als Unfall es aussehend, sie ermordeten. Ihr Glück und ihre Liebe zueinander wurden zu ihrem größten Schwachpunkt.

Wir kamen damals leider zu spät, um deinen Eltern zu helfen. Sie waren im Gegensatz zu dir schon tot."

Eine Spur Bitterkeit lag neben der Trauer in ihrer Stimme, die sie noch einmal das ganze durchleben ließ. Die Bilder schwirrten an ihren Augen vorbei, während ihr Gegenüber einfach nur geschockt und fassungslos ansah.

Es herrschte wieder diese unnahbare Stille, bevor die Rektorin wieder das Wort ergriff:

„Aber nicht nur deine Eltern besaßen das Doppelleben, ich bin neben Rektorin auch eine der führenden Kräfte der Organisation und durch den Zwischenfall mit Akatsuki, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich wenigstens zu einem Grundtraining zur Selbstverteidigung teilnehmen lassen, denn die Akatsuki sind wahrscheinlich jetzt hinter dir her, denn sie vermuten, dass du diese so wichtigen und gefährlichen Informationen besitzt, als Sohn deiner Eltern.

Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, hoffe aber, dass du mein Angebot annimmst. Ob du als Agent arbeiten willst oder nur das Grundtraining für die Selbstverteidigung bestreiten möchtest, ist mir egal, denn es ist deine Entscheidung."

Die Ältere sah in den Augen ihres Gegenübers ein wenig Unentschlossenheit und immer noch Fassungslosigkeit. Scheinbar musste er das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen.

Nach einer Weile erneute Stille, hörte sie ihn leise sagen:

„Ich werde über ihr Angebot nachdenken und ihnen bald meine Entscheidung mitteilen! Und keine Sorge, kein Wort dieses Gesprächs wird diesen Raum verlassen. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben! Auf Wiedersehen, Tsunade-sama!"

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Sie erkannte in den blauen Augen, dass er immer noch unentschlossen war, aber innerlich scheinbar eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Kurz nachdem der Blonde das Büro verließ, stand die Rektorin auf und blickte erneut auf die Bäume, die sich im Wind bewegten. Sie hoffte, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und dass der Uzumaki die ganze Sache überleben würde.

Die Bernsteinfarbenäugige blickte nach draußen, sah, wie der Uzumaki das Gelände verließ, und hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, und der Grauhaarige wieder eintrat, der den Inhalt des Gesprächs kannte.

„Ich hoffe, dass sich Naruto für das für ihn Richtige entscheidet!", sagte er nur und schaute ebenfalls, neben der Frau stehend aus dem Fenster, den Schüler beobachtend.

Die Rektorin nickte daraufhin nur und betete, dass den Jungen nicht das Schicksal seiner Eltern ereilen würde, denn er war für sie, wie ein nie da gewesener Enkel.

* * *

_Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bemerkt habt, ist das Kapitel in direkter Rede, aber anders war es für mich nicht möglich die Situation darzustellen, ohne dass es grauenhaft klingt._

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal, was aber etwas dauern wird, da ich kein Kapitel mehr auf Vorrat habe._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Der Ball Sasuke

**What you don't know**

**Kapitel 6: Der Ball (Sasuke)**

Part: 6/?  
Titel: Der Ball (Sasuke)  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Krimi

---

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann, der auf den Namen Sasuke Uchiha hörte, richtete gerade seine schwarze Krawatte und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah gut aus, in seinen Augen mit dem schwarzen Anzug und dem eng anliegenden weißen Hemd. Alles schien perfekt an seinem Körper angepasst worden sein, was der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch wenn er das immer vor seinem blonden Engel und der restlichen Schule so weit es ging verborgen hatte, war er der einzige Erbe eines ganzen Konzerns. Sein Bruder hatte früh der Familie den Rücken gekehrt und nun war er das einzige Kind, das in den Augen ihrer Eltern das Erbe verdiente. Auch wenn er sich fragte, was sein Bruder noch geleistet hatte, dass sie ihn so ablehnten, bekam er keine Antwort.

Heute war der Tag, an dem sie zu einem gesellschaftlichen Großereignis eingeladen wurden. Es war ein Ball, der im Rathaus stattfand, indem sich die Familien der größten wirtschaftlichen Konzerne versammelten. Eigentlich hasste er diese Anlässe, aber es war ein notwendiges Übel. Normalerweise konnte er sich so davor drücken, aber da selbst sein Freund keine Zeit mehr für ihn hatte, blieb ihm keine Wahl. Er hatte keine Ausrede, um dieses gesellschaftliche Ereignis auszulassen.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen blonden Engel wurde es in seinem Herzen schwer. Seit dessen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus vor einem halben Jahr schien alles irgendwie verändert. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas war geschehen, dass der Andere kaum noch Zeit für ihn hatte. Selbst an ihrem Jahrestag, den sie beide zusammengeplant hatten, war der Andere nur wenige Stunden da gewesen. Seine Hand glitt seine Silhouette am Spiegel ab, während er sich nur wehmütig an diesem schweren Tag zurückerinnerte. Sie wollten so viel machen, doch letztlich war aus dem wichtigen Tag in ihrer Beziehung eine Farce geworden. Nur wenige liebevolle Gesten wurden ausgetauscht und sein blonder Engel stand unter Anspannung. Er hatte das bemerkt und danach gefragt, doch dieser hatte nur das abgewiesen und stattdessen gepicknickt. Seit diesem Tag hatten sie sich noch weiter voneinander entfremdet und der junge Uchiha litt darunter, denn seine Liebe zu dem Blonden war nicht weniger geworden, sondern sie war immer noch stark. Doch der Andere hatte seine Prioritäten geändert, so wie es schien. Dabei gab es davor Tage, wo der Andere ihn am liebsten nie verlassen hätte.

Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht und damit seinen Engel vertrieben? Er wusste es nicht, doch er bekam auch keine Antwort. Naruto hatte zwar noch nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit in seinen Augen und dieser Gedanke tat mehr weh als alles Andere. Er schloss seine schwarzen Iridien und wandte den Blick vom Spiegel ab, um sein Antlitz nicht weiter zu ertragen und schritt zur Tür. Er musste erst einmal den heutigen Abend überleben. Wenn das passiert war, konnte er sich wieder mit den Gedanken um seine Beziehung auseinandersetzen. Er drückte gerade den Türknauf, als er schon die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm, der ihn rief und ihn antrieb, sich zu beeilen, sollte er noch nicht fertig sein, aber das war er, wenn auch ein wenig blass. Aber das war er immer in den letzten Monaten. Daher war das nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, auch wenn er den sorgenvollen Blick in den Augen seiner Mutter sehr wohl bemerkte.

Sie hatte zwar nichts gesagt, aber der Blick reichte aus, um zu wissen, dass er in den letzten Monaten unregelmäßiger gegessen hatte und sich ziemlich eingeigelt hatte, aber das hatte ja einen Grund. Verdammt, er musste dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen, nahm er sich vor und trat aus seinem Zimmer den endlosen Gang entlang und dann die Treppe hinunter, wo bereits seine Eltern wandte. Seine Mutter trug ein schwarzes bodenlanges Abendkleid mit auffällig rotem Schmuck und sein Vater einen ähnlichen Anzug wie er selbst, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie bei demselben Schneider ihre Anzüge angefertigt hatten. Sie schienen nur auf ihn zu warten und er kam. Ein Nicken und sie machten sich aufbruchsfertig, um sich zum Rathaus fahren zu lassen.

Als er mit seinen Eltern ausstieg, wurden sie gleich mit einem hellen Blitzlichtgewitter begrüßt. Er hätte es sich fast denken können, dass die Presse anwesend sein würde, aber er hatte immer noch gehofft, dass dem nicht so sein würde. Und wenn er Glück hatte, würde morgen kein Foto ihn mit seinen Eltern zeigen, denn dann war das ganze Versteckspiel umsonst in der Schule gewesen, aber es war der Wunsch seiner Eltern gewesen, mitzukommen, also hatte er sich gefügt.

Sein Gesicht blieb weitgehend ausdruckslos, während er neben der schlanken Gestalt seiner Mutter in den Raum schritt, wo der heutige Ball stattfinden würde. Es war ein großer Raum, der mit hellem Pakettboden ausgelegt war. Eine Glaskuppel erhellte den Raum von oben und Kronleuchter hingen scheinbar schwerelos in der Luft, waren aber in Wirklichkeit an einer komplizierten Seilkombination befestigt, sodass dieser Eindruck erweckt wurde. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine kreisrunde Tanzfläche, um den weiße runde Tische mit schwarzen Stühlen standen. Für jede Firma wurde ein bestimmter Tisch reserviert. Für seine Familie und einigen Mitgliedern des Vorstandes war ein Tisch reserviert worden, zu dem sie sich begaben und sich auf die Plätze niederließen. Der Bürgermeister der Stadt war gerade dabei eine flammende Rede zu halten, als es plötzlich sehr laut klirrte und Glasscherben von der Decke flogen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erhob er sich vom Stuhl, als eine dieser Glasscherben den Tisch genau in der Mitte traf und durchbohrte.

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen glitt an die Decke, wo die Kuppel einst gewesen war. An dessen Stelle war gar nichts mehr, als sich einige Menschen, die komplett verhüllt waren, vom Dach hinabseilten und ihre Waffen, die Maschinengewehren oder Pistolen ähnelten, auf die verschiedenen Menschen hielten. Er brauchte keine Bestätigung, dass diese Waffen scharf waren und jeden umbringen würden, den sie wollten. Er hoffte nur eines, dass er diesen Abend überleben würde, und er schämte sich, dass er sich nicht eher mit seinem blonden Engel ausgesprochen hatte, denn er fürchtete, dass er dazu vielleicht keine Zeit mehr haben sollte, denn wer sagte denn, dass diese Männer überhaupt jemanden am Leben ließen?

---

_Das war dieses Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike**_


End file.
